


The Sweetest Gift

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Omega Biology, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, cheesy AF you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “M-My love?” tried Victor as Yuuri strolled closer. “What-”“Stunned already, Vitya?” giggled Yuuri against his slack lips. “You haven’t even unwrapped me yet.”Victor swallowed, fingers lightly pulling at the knot on Yuuri’s robe. “Is that so?”“Not here,” said Yuuri, lightly slapping his hand away. “Come.” he said, turning around and walking to the bedroom.





	The Sweetest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S CHRISTMAS HERE SO YA'LL BE KNOWING ITS TIME FOR GOOD OLD FASHIONED CHRISTMAS/VICTOR'S BIRTHDAY SMUT. Enjoyyyy and merry christmas everyone! Hope next year brings us the victuri goodness we all need (@MAPPA give us movie deets onegaiiii. It's victor's bday come onnnn) <3
> 
> If you like my work and wanna support/yell at me to write more, follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and Tumblr for memes @[griffith-did-nothing-wrong](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/) If ya'll ever wanna talk victuri or anything just hmu I could use more ppl to scream to about my bbys.

Victor winced as he glanced at his watch, hand hovering over the door handle. Midnight. Yuuri was going to kill him for sure. It was just his luck that he’d suddenly get landed with a boatload of work on Christmas Eve, after everyone had already left for the holidays. The fact that it was also the day before his birthday didn’t help matters either. He’d promised Yuuri he would be back early that night but instead he ended up having to leave a string of apologetic messages for him. 

 

Preparing himself, he turned the handle and stepped in. The apartment was dark, with only a few candles lit to light the way. 

 

“Yuuri?” he called out, slightly confused. 

 

Yuuri’s voice floated through the hall. “You’re late,” it remarked, but his tone wasn’t angry, or even accusing. It was… seductive?

 

“What’s going on? Where are-”

 

His words died in his mouth as Yuuri stepped out of the shadows. The omega looked… Victor gave up trying think of a single word that could encompass the sheer awe he was feeling. His glasses were gone, his brown eyes shining in the candlelight unhindered as they glinted with mischief. His hair was slicked back in the way Victor now could only associate with both Yuuri’s performances on the ice and his performances under the sheets (an unfortunate mix which made him victim to more than a few awkward situations). And to top it all off he wasn’t in his usual ratty pyjamas that Victor expected. Oh no, the omega was wrapped in a short silky robe, the deep red of it fiery in the low light. 

 

“M-My love?” tried Victor as Yuuri strolled closer. “What-”

 

“Stunned already, Vitya?” giggled Yuuri against his slack lips. “You haven’t even unwrapped me yet.”

 

Victor swallowed, fingers lightly pulling at the knot on Yuuri’s robe. “Is that so?”

 

“Not here,” said Yuuri, lightly slapping his hand away. “Come.” he said, turning around and walking to the bedroom. 

 

Victor followed, eyes firmly fixed on Yuuri’s shapely legs. The hem of his robe just barely covered the swell of his ass, coming to a stop at his upper thigh. The alpha in him wanted nothing more than to simply rip the fabric off him right then and there but he held himself back. His Yuuri had clearly gone through a lot of effort to surprise him and he’d probably be extremely cross if Victor couldn’t keep it in his pants for at least five more minutes. 

 

Stepping into their room, Victor closed the door behind him as Yuuri turned off the lights, only the light from their bedside lamp illuminating the room. “Sit,” he said, motioning to the space in front of him. 

 

Victor readily complied, heart thrumming in anticipation. His omega smelt absolutely divine, even with the slight hint of nerves currently emanating from him. “No need to be nervous, my darling.” he said, wanting to soothe his mate. “Whatever you have planned, you know I’ll love it.”

 

“I know,” said Yuuri, fidgeting with the tie of his robe as if unsure whether to undo it or not. “Just… don’t laugh ok.”

 

“Never.” promised Victor. “Now come, let me see you, lyubov moya.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri’s quick fingers undid the knot and in a single graceful motion, he let the silky red fabric slip off his shoulders and drop to the floor. 

 

“Well…” he said, fingering the trim of his skirt. “What do you think?”

 

Victor was sure that he must have hit his head on the way home and was now in heaven. Yuuri,  _ his Yuuri _ , stood before him dressed in a wine red babydoll. The top half was beautifully embroidered, cupping Yuuri’s chest just enough so that his nipples peeked out. And the skirt, oh god the skirt. It was made of fine black mesh, sheer enough to see the red lace panties he had on under it, hiding his cocklet and cunt from view. Though Victor was willing to bet that the fabric was absolutely soaked at this point, if his nose was anything to go by. 

 

“My darling,” he said, mouth dry as he took in the beauty that was his mate. “My absolute darling _.  _ How could you think that I’d laugh at you? You look…” he inhaled shakily. “ _ Stunning _ .”

 

Yuuri’s face flushed crimson in the low light. “Really?” he asked, voice small. “I-I just saw it at the store and I was a bit impulsive and maybe I should have gotten a larger size-”

 

Victor cut him off, eyes hungry. “Yuuri, my dear. You have no idea how hard it is for me to hold myself back from ravishing you right now.”

 

The omega turned even redder. “Well…” he said, steadily inching closer before straddling Victor’s lap, throwing his arms around his neck before whispering. “Go ahead.”

 

Victor growled and flipped Yuuri over in a flash, pinning him down with his body. “You’re too good to me.”

 

Yuuri smiled, gazing into his alpha’s beautiful eyes with absolute adoration. “Merry Christmas. And happy birthday, my Vitya.” he said, before sealing their lips together. 

 

The kiss was heated and yet both men could feel the unconditional love permeating it, the same way it permeated everything they did together. Yuuri’s hands slid up Victor’s neck to tangle in his hair, the silver strands so soft against his fingers. Moans slipped past their parted lips as they breathed each other’s air, eyes locked. 

 

“I love you so much,” murmured Victor, before sliding downwards. His hands came up to fondle Yuuri’s omega tits, so that they spilled out of the babydoll. They were slightly bigger than usual, a definite sign that his heat was on his way. Victor shivered at the thought of spending four, maybe five days in bed with his beloved, doing whatever he had to to keep him happy and satisfied. Maybe this time his seed would take and they could finally start a family together. Pressing the softest kisses to his peaked nipples, Victor’s head was filled with joy at the thought, wanting nothing more than to give Yuuri the child he so desired. 

 

“Vitya,” whispered Yuuri, voice pleading. “Hurry up and-ah..touch me.”

 

Blinking, Victor realized that he’d gotten a bit carried away with his thoughts, hand rubbing over Yuuri’s still flat belly unconsciously. 

 

“Patience, my love,” he laughed, pressing a final kiss to both nipples. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Sliding down further, Victor inhaled deeply as his omega’s scent flowed out freely from between his legs. Trailing his fingers over the front of Yuuri’s panties, Victor was pleased to know that he was right. The fabric was damp, soaked through with slick, the red material stained a dark burgundy. Flipping the skirt of his babydoll up, Victor settled in between his legs.

 

“You smell amazing,” he sighed, breath hot on Yuuri’s inner thigh. “May I?” he asked, fingers hooking into the elastic of his panties. 

 

Yuuri nodded, bottom lip clenched between his teeth. 

 

Victor smiled as he dragged the fabric down his legs, particularly enjoying the way the lace looked around his thick thighs. Leaving it to dangle from one ankle, Victor’s eyes were fixed on the delectable sight of his dripping cocklet and glistening cunt.

 

“Oh,” he breathed. “I’ll never get tired of this view, my darling.” 

 

Yuuri blushed, hating the way he loved how Victor’s intense gaze was fixed between his thighs. “You’re so embarrassing.”

 

“Can you blame me? You’re exquisite. A work of goddamn art, Yuuri.”

 

“Vityaaaa,” he whined, hiding his face behind his hands. “Don’t tease.”

 

“You’re beyond precious,” laughed Victor softly. “Alright.”

 

Settling down between his legs, Victor wasted no time, wrapping his lips around the head of his erect length. Yuuri moaned, hands coming down to card through his hair as the sensitive flesh was finally touched. More slick leaked out of him, pooling on the bed sheets as Victor’s clever tongue took him apart with incredible efficiency. But just as he felt his climax begin to approach, Victor pulled off with a loud pop, lips swollen. 

 

Yuuri let out a whine, but that came to an end as Victor simply spread his legs further and practically buried his face in his cunt, tongue lapping at the slick folds. Squirming, it was all Yuuri could do to hold on as Victor’s plush lips sucked on his clit, his deft fingers teasing at his leaking hole. 

 

“You taste divine, Yuuri,” murmured Victor, though he doubted that the omega could hear him. Yuuri’s slick was smeared all over his mouth at this point and he really wouldn’t have it any other way. But his pants already felt uncomfortably tight and he didn’t want to cum until his length was buried within Yuuri’s welcoming hole. 

 

Getting up, he quickly undid his trousers and pushed them down without ceremony, freeing his throbbing length. Yuuri licked his lips at the sight, part of him wanting to beg Victor to fuck his mouth until he came down his throat. But his cock ached as his pussy clenched around nothing, begging to be filled. 

 

Victor noticed immediately and his eyes flashed in hunger. Growling, he wrapped Yuuri’s thighs around his waist, his cock pressing firmly against his entrance. 

 

“You want it?” he breathed, just barely pressing in.

 

Yuuri moaned, ankles digging into the small of his back. “Victor please,”

 

“Please what, Yuuri?” he teased.

 

Yuuri felt like he could scream in frustration. “Please fuck me!”

 

Victor smiled. “As you wish, love.”

 

In a single movement he sheathed his cock inside him, groaning as his aching length was enveloped by the wet warmth. Yuuri gasped, the intrusion, while familiar to him by now, was always a shock at first. Victor’s size was nothing to sniff at, after all. 

 

Wasting no time, Victor started with a punishing pace, knowing how close Yuuri was to the edge already with all his earlier teasing. His cock pumped in and out of him, more slick dripping down onto the sheets with each thrust. Yuuri wailed, fingers clenched in the sheets as his sweet spot was slammed into, Victor homing in on it with extreme precision. 

 

“You’re amazing ngh-,” gasped Victor, overcome by the sight on his omega writhing on his cock. “I love you ah- so so much, my Yuuri.” 

 

“I love you too Victor,” managed Yuuri, eyes sparkling even as Victor fucked him. “You’re my world.”

 

Hearing his words, Victor felt his knot begin to grow, the bulb of it rubbing against Yuuri’s tight channel. “My love, can I-”

 

“Of course,” breathed Yuuri. “Knot me, Vitya. I want you to fill me.”

 

“Oh god,” whimpered Victor, hips beginning to stutter. Wanting Yuuri to cum with him, he reached down and swiped his thumb over his clit before wrapping his hand around his neglected cocklet. Yuuri gasped, the heated flesh beyond sensitive as Victor stroked him. 

 

“That’s it, cum with me, lyubov moya,” gritted out Victor, his own orgasm beginning to rise. “Together.”

 

Feeling Victor’s knot catch, Yuuri screamed as his orgasm hit, clear slick spurting from his cock and leaking around Victor’s swollen knot. His hands raked down his back, making Victor gasp as his own orgasm wrecked him. Victor held him close, his high feeling almost eternal as his cock pumped his seed into Yuuri’s eager body, filling him up with his essence. 

 

Both men lay there for a moment, taking their time to come back to earth. Victor was the first to rouse, pressing lazy kisses to Yuuri’s flushed ear while whispering sweet nothings. Yuuri smiled, the feeling of his alphas knot locked so firmly within him beyond satisfying. 

 

“Happy birthday, my love,” he whispered once again before pressing a kiss to his nose. “Did you like your gift?”

 

Victor laughed softly. “I don’t know,” he said, lightly grinding his knot against Yuuri’s swollen pussy, making him whine. “What do you think?”

 

“I’m glad,” he smiled. “Though I don’t think you deserved it, coming back so late and all,” he pouted.

 

“I’m so sorry about that, my darling,” said Victor. “I’ll do whatever I have to to make it up to you.”

 

“Well…” said Yuuri, his pout turning devilish. “There was a two for one sale going on,” he said playing with the strap of his babydoll. “And the second one just might happen to be in your size.”

Victor blinked, a smile growing on his face. “Oh my love, you truly are the sweetest gift.”

 

“I know. And don’t you forget it.” said Yuuri. “Now will you shut up and kiss me?”

 

“Gladly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
> If you like my work and wanna support/yell at me to write more, follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and Tumblr for memes @[griffith-did-nothing-wrong](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/) If ya'll ever wanna talk victuri or anything just hmu I could use more ppl to scream to about my bbys.


End file.
